Book 1
Book 1 is the first book of Forum of Thrones. It has started on the 28th of December in the year 2014 and was finished in July 2017, at a length of 290 parts. It includes 9 chapters, split into three acts. As the first book of the series, it introduces 23 new PoV characters, more than any book to follow. Chapters: Prologue: Below him, the city When Raylansfair's Maester, Eaton, is called to the dying Lord of Raylansfair, he inadvertently starts a chain of events with grievous consequences. Act I: A Fate Uncertain Chapter I: Dark Wings, Dark Words After the deaths of Lord Robert and Maester Eaton, the knight Lucas Flowers uncovers a dangerous secret. Meanwhile, the blacksmith Lyria Mettel, the sellsword Marak and the hedge knight Jaron encounter new, shady employers, while in the heart of the Riverlands, Captain Torvin Breaker struggles with his loyalty to his king, the cruel Harren Hoare. Chapter II: Broken Vows On his way south, Lucas encounters old friends, while tensions run high between him and his companion, Leonard Constantine. Jaron realizes that his new allegiance might be dangerous to him, while Torvin takes the first step towards rebellion. Meanwhile, the farmer Richard Harking investigates the shady Wolfius Woodbark, while his daughter Jenna has to deal with her own monsters. Chapter III: We Write History Mourning the loss of her father, Jenna soon sees herself confronted by a vicious enemy. Torvin and his brother Garthon undertake further steps in their journey, while the assassin Kersea Catelins tries to maintain her own morals, despite the increasingly brutal acts she is forced to. Meanwhile, John Gutten and his group encounter a new threat, while Maya Iresons finds out that her host has an old grudge and sinister intentions. Act II: Shattered and Broken Chapter IV: Butterfly In Oldtown, Lucas and Leonard make dangerous discoveries that threaten more than just their own lives, while Jaron finds himself in the middle of what might be the climactic fight for the future of Oldtown. As they have to decide whom they can trust, the schemes of their enemies grow thicker. Torvin is forced to participate in a cruel hunt, while Alys Boleyn runs for her life. In Storm's End, Drent Golton witnesses an event that should shape the future of Westeros, while Kersea deals with the disastrous aftermath of her own failure. Chapter V: The Iron Price After falling into a trap, Lucas finds himself at the mercy of Maron Mullendore, while his remaining friends desperately try to free him. Especially Samantha Ducard goes to great length to save him, so that she may find peace from the demons in her own mind. Meanwhile, John discovers a new weapon, while Raenna Minsworth discovers a face from the past. Jaron and Harpy slowly grow closer, as Richard takes action against those who wronged him, whereas Lyria and Ilish Granver try to survive the vicious hatred of Wolfius Woodbark. Finally, Torvin and Garthon execute the final step in their big plan, but not everything is as it seems. Chapter VI: Masquerade In the final chapter of Act II, tensions run high between Lucas and those he once looked up to. Torvin and Garthon have to deal with the consequences of their actions and they won't be the only ones. The hedge knight Edrick and the sellsword Sadie Wade reach new locations and encounter new faces during their personal missions, while Jenna finds a new friend. Arthur Nathamer has to consider a difficult decision, just as Ellena finds herself in new danger. Meanwhile, Jaron attends an event of Oldtown's high society, but he doesn't know that his most dangerous enemy is nearby. Act III: Wildfire Chapter VII: Valar Morghulis When Terroma goes intp a desperate race against Marak and Noelle, to save someone dear to him, Raenna grows increasingly worried about the man she considers a father. Meanwhile, Jaron and Harpy undertake everything necessary to deny Butterfly his ultimate triumph, as they encounter a surprising new ally. During this, Richard Harking and his friends go on a dangerous hunt, while Jenna and her new friend take action against the scheming Sherryl. Samantha sees herself pitted against an unexpected enemy, while Lucas has to reconsider his loyalties in the increasingly heated conflict about the future of Raylansfair. Chapter VIII: What Is Dead May Never Die Raylansfair is thrown into chaos, when Torvin and his Ironborn attack. Lucas and Leonard desperately organize the defense and even see themselves forced to work with former enemies, while the citizens of Raylansfair are faced with the choice to fight back or to flee in a panic. Amid the chaos, Kersea Catelins and Garthon Breaker struggle with the cruel nature of their own missions, whereas the visitors to Raylansfair, Willfred Reyne and the Storm Princess Argella, have to decide how much they are willing to risk for the lives of strangers. Meanwhile, Sadie Wade sees herself confronted with a raid of her own. Chapter IX: Valar Dohaeris In the aftermath of the Raid on Raylansfair, nothing is as it has been. Old friendships shatter, new alliances get formed and favours are called in, while a dangerous enemy executes a crucial part of his plan. Lucas Flowers is at the mercy of his half-brother, Petyr Vyrwel, as well as his arch-enemy Maron Mullendore, while his friends, particularly the Storm Princess, race against time to help him survive. Those left behind struggle to cope with the loss of their loved ones, as Garthon Breaker and Arthur Nathamer learn a crucial secret about the people behind the Raid on Raylansfair. Characters: Main Article: Book 1 Characters Point-of-View Characters *Ser Lucas Flowers (9 chapters) *Jenna Harking (9 chapters, 8 as a PoV) *Richard Harking (9 chapters, 8 as a PoV) *Garthon Breaker (9 chapters, 7 as a PoV) *Captain Torvin Breaker (8 chapters, 6 as a PoV) *Ser Jaron (8 chapters) *Ser Willfred Reyne (8 chapters) *Ellena Terys (8 chapters) *Ambassador Maya Iresons (8 chapters) *John Gutten (8 chapters, 7 as a PoV) *Kersea Catelins (8 chapters, 6 as a PoV) *Lyria Mettel (7 chapters, 6 as a PoV) *Samantha Ducard (8 chapters, 6 as a PoV) *Ilish Granver (7 chapters, 5 as a PoV) *Marak (6 chapters) *Drent Golton (6 chapters) *Arthur Nathamer (6 chapters, 5 as a PoV) *Raenna Minsworth (5 chapters) *Alys Boleyn (5 chapters) *Sadie Wade (4 chapters) *Ser Edrick (3 chapters) *Maester Eaton (1 chapter) *Lord Regis Rosby (1 chapter) Selected Major Characters *Ser Leonard Constantine (9 chapters) *Ser Harris Flowers (8 chapters) *Wolfius Woodbark (8 chapters) *Clayton Teryl (8 chapters) *Harpy (8 chapters) *Janae (8 chapters) *Noelle Mield (8 chapters) *Alysanne Waters (7 chapters) *The Burned Man (6 chapters) *Terroma (6 chapters) *Princess Argella Durrandon (6 chapters) *Samuel Harrington (6 chapters) *Commander Hackor Nathamer (5 chapters) *The Tom (5 chapters) *Edward Anturion (5 chapters) *Ser Daghan Oxus (5 chapters) *Prince Harmund Hoare (4 chapters) *Brandon Snow (4 chapters) *Saerya Waters (4 chapters) *King Harren Hoare (3 chapters) *Ser Maron Mullendore (3 chapters) *Lord Edmyn Tully (3 chapters) *Ser Orys Baratheon (3 chapters) *Ser Dante Karstark (3 chapters) *Captain Kyra Greyjoy (2 chapters) *King Aegon Targaryen (1 chapter) *Queen Rhaenys Targaryen (1 chapter) *Queen Visenya Targaryen (1 chapter) *King Argilac Durrandon (1 chapter) *King Loren Lannister (1 chapter) Deaths *Lord Robert Raylan *Maester Eaton *Ser Ilhan Lagoon *Lord Trymon Brune *Halla Peddle *Cass *Robb *Butterfly (impostor) *Lunett Kawl *Dairon *Alexander Botwerys *George *Septon Corbin *Himani Sand *Keira *Jarek *Jaylon Gordus *Martin Wilshere *Than *Rayden *Roman *Otis Shiff *The Burned Man *Terroma *Marak *Jarow *Urid Strad *Lyria Mettel *Ser Harris Flowers *Alysanne Waters *Lenrianda *I'lian *Ser Rodrik Stone *Lord Clint Volmark *Federico Snow *Ando Pyre *Commander Hackor Nathamer *Ser Jax Montclair *Torvin Breaker *Captain Baelor Bloodbane *Dan Ornon *Sherryl *Ser Lucas Flowers Category:Books